


A Bit More Hip

by JellyDishes



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Gen, Implied Nonbinary Zevran, Nonbinary Character, Transgender Isabela, before Isabela was Isabela and Zevran was only just Zevran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyDishes/pseuds/JellyDishes
Summary: "A bit more hip, I dare say," Zevran said as Isabela wobbled her way across their rented room on delicate Orlesian heels. He didn't even try to smother his chuckle when Isabela tried to cock out her hip on the next step and nearly went sprawling.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai & Isabela, Zevran Arainai/Isabela
Kudos: 6





	A Bit More Hip

"A bit more hip, I dare say," Zevran said as Isabela wobbled her way across their rented room on delicate Orlesian heels. He didn't even try to smother his chuckle when Isabela tried to cock out her hip on the next step and nearly went sprawling.

She bit out a sharp sound between her teeth. "Is all this pageantry truly necessary?" She asked plaintively. "Real women don't have to-"

"Ah, my dear," Zevran said, getting to his feet to take up Isabela's hands, "those are someone else's words, not yours. You are very much a real woman, as much as I am a real man, at least at the moment. The only difference is that you have to unlearn a lifetime's worth of lessons in being raised in the wrong sort of shoes, hmm? Now," he said, stepping back to hold her hands outstretched until only their fingertips touched, "show me your camouflage and plumage both. Walk for me."

"These aren't the right shoes, either," she grumbled, but took an unsteady step forward. As she walked, her natural grace showed through in the set of her jaw and the fall of her hair over bare shoulders when she laughed. "Get me some proper boots, and I think we talk more about walking, and the hips, too," she purred.

Zevran's eyes crinkled when he laughed. "As my lady desires," he said, bowing low, and when he rose up it was to see Isabela peeling off her shoes to try on the corset he had bought her. It took a bit of wriggling and fluffing, but when they were done, Zevran lifted his hands away from the ribbons and turned to step away from the mirror, letting Iabela see herself for the first time.

"Oh," was all she said, all she could say. She moved towards the mirror, unsteady for an altogether different reason, and touched the glass. "Seems a stranger found her way into your room, sweets," she breathed, trying and failing to reach for a laugh.

"If she has," he replied in the same tones, "I would like to get to know her, and I suspect you would, as well. Let us discover her together."


End file.
